Mi cielo, tu infierno
by Shiga San
Summary: Tú, un ser de la luz y yo una criatura de las tinieblas unidos por algo tan fuerte e inmortal como el amor, el más simple y básico de los sentimientos y a la vez el más poderoso de todos. kakairu.


Advertencias: los personajes y el mundo de naruto es de kishimoto sensei.

Este relato está subido hace tiempo en otro sitio ( no haré publi gratuita ajajaj) lo escribí para unos amigos y finalmente acabó como un kakairu muy tiernito y precioso. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

**Bajar al cielo subir al infierno**

He subido al cielo por ti, yo, un habitante de las tinieblas, solo para mancillar tu pureza de ángel y tu, lejos de asustarte y temer, me acaricias dulcemente y admiras mi semblante, como si fuera una salvación para ti, alguien que no debe ser salvado... Lo que no sabes, mi querido Iruka, es que mis pecados son absueltos con el simple roce de tus dedos... Tú, un simple humano, frágil y quebradizo, has bajado a los infiernos para besar mi boca impura y has permitido que te amara, si es que una palabra tan corta puede definir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro...

Te has sentado sobre mí, sin ser consciente del peligro que corres, y tus ojos recorren mi rostro compungido por la pasión, y tengo que cerrar los míos, para que no descubras los indignos pensamientos que me atormentan. Alzo las manos y acaricio tu espalda en un roce. Tu columna se arquea hacia mí, y tu pecho, pequeño y dulce como tú, topa con mi pecho de acero, forjado en tantas luchas que ya ni me acuerdo. Recorro tu espalda con mis dedos, lentamente, y me recreo en la parte en la que nacían tus alas, blancas, puras, resplandecientes, que yo mismo arranqué al permitir el primer beso, y tú suspiras en mis labios... Retiro las manos de tu piel, estas manos que han extinguido tanta vida no pueden disfrutar del placer de tu piel de seda... te quejas, quieres más de mi ¿Cómo voy a negarme?

Tus pequeñas manos se posan en mis hombros y recorren esa parcela de piel despacio, anulando mis pensamientos en un solo toque.

Un remordimiento me aplasta y detiene mi avance. Yaces en el lecho con tu piel bronceada expuesta. Todas tus prendas descansan el en suelo, junto a las mías... La blanca tela junto al uniforme ninja. Es imperdonable que mis labios recorran tu cuello y mis ojos estén puestos en las desordenadas marañas de telas que nos cubrían a ambos hasta hace poco. Incluso ahí, en esos trapos inanimados se puede ver la diferencia... Mi espada separa tu ropa de la mía, y mi mano, asoma por encima de tu hombro y aparto la vista de ella, para volver a tus ojos...

Sonríes, y yo trato de sonreír contigo, pero no puedo. Me maldigo a mi mismo por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Maldigo cada segundo de mi existencia en el que te he conocido y no te he amado.

Maldigo cada hora de mi vida que no comparto contigo.

Maldigo cada instante en el que la ira me domina y tu recuerdo se desvanece en mi mente, borroso, solo para volver cuando mi victima deja de respirar, y mi corazón desea volver a ti.

Me maldigo, sí, por que no debería estar aquí, contigo. No debería estar en tus brazos. No debería dejar que me amaras...

Y en tu sonrisa tímida encuentro mi respuesta.

Este cuarto es mi mundo,

No.

Esta cama.

No.

Este cuerpo que está de debajo del mío, expuesto como una rosa en un jardín.

Si.

Tu mi pequeño humano eres mi mundo, mi cielo, mi infierno, mi purgatorio, mi salvación...

Tus manos suben temblorosas por mi cuello hasta enmarcar mi rostro, que sigue mirándote inexpresivo.

Me susurras que me amas con los ojos velados por el deseo y tu precioso cabello, descansando desordenado sobre la almohada. No me muevo ni un milímetro. Un sentimiento me embarga y no se como identificarlo, ya que me es desconocido. Miedo, si, tengo un terrible y profundo miedo.

Este pecado que estoy cometiendo es más abominable que cualquiera de los siete capitales... Lujuria, no, no es eso, es algo mucho mas profundo. No busco un instante contigo, lo quiero todo.

Tus labios, tu pecho, tu vientre, tus finas y delgadas piernas, tu mirada, tus anhelos, tus sueños mas profundos, todas y cada una de esas insignificantes células que conforman tu ser, quiero atraparlas en mis manos y saciarme de ellas. Quiero embriagarme de tu aroma hasta que mi olfato no pueda oler más allá de ti. Quiero tocarte infinitamente, donde nadie ha llegado, hasta que mis manos no sean capaces de soportar el áspero de mi espada por estar acostumbradas a tu suavidad. Quiero perder el control hasta que mi razón sea un latido lejano. Quiero desplegar mis alas y mostrarte lo que hay más allá de las nubes. Quiero poseerte más allá del significado de ese fútil vocablo. Si, mi pequeño mortal. Te quiero, así de simple.

Salgo de mis pensamientos reveladores y por fin sonrío. Tu solo me miras, esperando que mi voz te apacigüe, que te tranquilice. Separas la cabeza de la almohada, te escondes en el arco de mi cuello y me pides que no tenga miedo, que te ame... ¡Qué curioso! Debería ser yo quien te sosegara y sin embargo, es tu voz la que me absuelve...

Cada poro de mi piel siente tus músculos en tensión. El aroma que desprende tu piel en este momento es absolutamente embriagador y tengo que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no entrar a lo bestia. Tus caderas se alzan a mi encuentro y yo me retiro unos centímetros, instintivamente, aunque me muero de ganas por dejarme llevar... Te alzas un poco mas, lo suficiente para hacer contacto con mi parte más sensible...

Se acabó.

Me dejo caer sobre ti, y profano tu santuario, como un vulgar ladrón de tumbas. Todo tu cuerpo se atiesa y tiembla bajo el mío. Me detengo un instante, para deleitarme con tu rostro, que ahora descansa de nuevo en la almohada, con la barbilla alzada y todo tu cuello a la vista. Tomas aire a través de tus dientes apretados, y apoyo mi mano en el lecho para alejarme de ti y acabar de una vez con esta locura que nos condenará a ambos. Tus piernas se enroscan a mi cintura adelantándose a mi movimiento disuasorio y me susurras que todo va bien...

Me bebo una de tus lágrimas que escapa furtiva de tus ojos hacia tu sien, y alcanzo tu oído, donde te pregunto que si todo va bien por que estás llorando... Tu repuesta me atraviesa el arma como la mas afilada de las armas y me hace sonreír, por que no me lo espero. "Lloro por que soy feliz"... Ni aunque viviese mil vidas encontraría el modo de describir como me siento en este momento, ni aunque me resucitaran mil veces podría quererte mas de lo que lo hago en este mismísimo momento... Soy tu esclavo, ponme las cadenas y tira la llave, por que aunque Lucifer en persona se mostrara ante mi, no conseguiría que moviese ni uno solo de mis músculos para alejarme de ti...

Tus pequeñas manos regresan a mi espalda, y la cama tiembla bajo nosotros. Soy yo el que está temblando...el terrible y poderoso demonio que soy me abandona y el hombre en el que me has convertido dulce y temeroso, sale a flote sin mi permiso. Tu cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío y me sorprende la sincronía con la que nos movemos, a pesar de ser nuevo para ambos. Acompañas el camino de tus manos por mis costillas con leves suspiros que escapan sin permiso de tu boca...

Estoy a punto de rozar el cielo y el demonio resurge como el fénix de sus cenizas. Un gruñido gutural emerge de mi pecho y mi esencia inunda tu ser. Mis dedos se aferran al borde del colchón hasta arrancar sendos pedazos de goma. Ahora me atemoriza lo que acabo de hacer... Tus suspiros tornan en jadeos y tardas un rato en recuperar el aliento. Aunque mantengo los ojos cerrados sé que me estás mirando. Apoyo la mejilla en tu hombro apartando mi rostro de tus ojos y te pido perdón, por lo que soy, por lo que he hecho. Lo siento, lo siento tanto mi pequeño ángel.

Tus dedos se enredan en mi pelo y bajan hasta mi cara, acariciándola dulcemente...Tu mano pierde su fuerza y cae en mi hombro... Te has dormido y me siento un poco aliviado de no tener que enfrentarme a tu mirada...

Salgo de tu cuerpo con todo el cuidado que puedo para no despertarte y te cubro con la sábana que hasta ahora descansaba en el suelo. Pongo tu ropa a los pies de la cama y me visto, desviando la mirada a tu cuerpo dormido de vez en cuando... Eres tan hermoso que el simple hecho de mirarte ya debería ser pecado mortal...

La presencia al otro lado de la pared hace rato que me espera, pero aún no puedo marcharme, no sin decirte que te amo una última vez. Me inclino sobre ti y rozo tus labios con los míos. Un beso, es lo que necesito para reunir fuerzas y volver a mi vida llena de sangre y destrucción. Ajusto mi espada y salgo, no sin echar un último vistazo a través de la rendija de la puerta aún abierta.

- Obito – susurró a mi compañero, que me miraba expectante desde suposición en el pasillo – Si me ocurriera algo, tu...- No acabé la frase, ya que mi compañero de equipo comenzó a andar dejándome atrás. Habló dándome la espalda...

- No pienso ocuparme de él – ladeó la cabeza para que pudiese ver su mirada – Tu lo has hecho, tu lo pagarás, no me cuelgues el muerto.

Me coloqué la máscara y suspiré... Obito podía ser tan cabezota a veces...

Iba a iniciar una pelea por la espalda, a traición, de esas que teníamos desde hacía años. Dimití al escuchar el nuevo susurro de mi hermano ninja...

- Sabes que sí... no deberías preguntarlo...- me sonríe de lado, con una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia que me pone de los nervios – Debemos irnos ya, los malos nos esperan, Kakashi...

- Un momento... – detiene sus pasos, y me encara – ¿No se supone que los malos somos nosotros?

Asiente sonriendo y sigue andando. Le sigo a pocos pasos, con la mano puesta en la bolsa de armas y dispuesto a entablar batalla en cualquier momento. El amanecer nos alcanza y proyecta nuestras sombras alargadas por el suelo. Vuelvo a sonreír...

Este mundo es demasiado pequeño para mí, no hay nada que me importe de él, por que mi mundo, no, mi universo, dormita en un pequeño cuarto, descansado y eternamente bello...

Mi pequeño ángel sin alas me espera...

Me esperará siempre...

Mi dulce y angelical Iruka...

A que es super monoooo , nee? Jajaja

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
